Deux bouteilles perdues
by Ravan-chama
Summary: Kagami est amoureux de Kuroko. Il n'arrive pas à avouer ce qu'il ressent, de peur d'être rejeté. Il croise alors la route d'une jeune fille, Kozue, qui semble elle aussi être perdue dans sa vie que lui. Ils se rapprochent, deviennent amis, mais malheureusement tout n'est pas destiné à bien se finir pour tout le monde...


Voilà ! Une fanfic dans l'univers de Kuroko no Basket !

Disclamer: Kuroko, Kagami, Teppeï et tous les autres membres de Seirin (ainsi que Kise cité 1-2 fois dans la fic) ne sont pas à moi ! Les autres sont tous issus ce ma tite tête de folle !

*Benji* Ça pour être folle...

*Arthur* Tu l'es à fond !

*Moi* Bon, ça va vous deux... Alors, que je vous explique. Si la fin vous paraît un peu bâclée, c'est "normal", parce qu'en fait, j'ai du la réécrire (suite à un problème critique...) et si jamais c'est trop flagrant, dite le moi SVP !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque je l'ai aperçu, je n'y pas cru au début. Je me demandais simplement ce qu'elle faisait là. Il n'était pas du tout supposé qu'une fille soit présente sur le banc... A moins qu'elle ne soit leur coach... Non impossible. Elle portait le maillot de l'équipe adverse. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes dunk, c'était impossible, pas avec elle dans la tête. J'y comprends rien. En plus c'est pas supposé être une école pour mec ? Si... Enfin, c'est ce que le capitaine m'avait dit dans les vestiaires... Merde j'en ai encore raté un...

-Oh ! Kagami concentre toi un peu ok ?!

-Roh ça va cré... Capitaine, j'ai juste un coup de pompe...

Elle me regardait, et souriait. Pou... Pourquoi diable sourit-elle comme ça ?! Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Je sentais mes joues devenir peu à peu rouges. D'habitude, je ne réagissais comme ça qu'avec le nabot fantômes de service... Bref, vint le moment où... Elle rentrait sur le terrain, échangée contre un de ses... immense coéquipier. Je me rendais enfin compte de sa taille. Assise, elle paraissait un peu plus grande. Mais là, c'était carrément ridicule... ou plutôt mignon... Elle était encore plus petite que Kuroko. Un truc de dingue qu'elle soit dans l'équipe de basket... Elle sautillait gaiement, avec sa queue de cheval qui lui fouettait le dos. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que c'était une fille. Mais personne dans l'équipe ne disait quoi que ce soit, juste reprenant son souffle du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Moi je restais comme un idiot à la regarder avancer jusqu'à son poste... Au milieux du terrain ?!

-Alors, prêt pour ton premier match Shin-san ? , fit son capitaine en lui frottant la tête.

-Ouais, plus que prêt même ! J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps ! , répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

-Fais tout de même attention, ils sont forts ces gars de seirin...

-Ouais j'ai vu, mais ça va pas m'empêcher de me donner à fond ! , déclara t-elle en fermant son petit poing et en le levant en l'air.

-Bien, tu n'as pas perdu ta hargne, c'est bien ça, lui sourit son capitaine. C'est bon, on peut reprendre, cria t-il à l'arbitre.

Ce dernier siffla, et le rythme reprit. La balle était en faveur de l'adversaire. Le capitaine donna la balle à la petite qui la réceptionna aussi facilement qu'un pro, malgré la grosseur de la balle par rapport à ses petites mains. Elles devaient facilement la moitié des miennes, comme tout chez elle. Je me mis en face afin de la bloquer, et remarqua soudain un détail. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé avec son capitaine, ils avaient parlé d'elle au masculin ! Me serais-je trompé ?! Non... Je n'étais pas aveugle... Certes j'avais pas dormi de la nuit (encore) mais j'étais assez lucide pour différencier un mec d'une nana ! Trop occupé à réfléchir (pour une fois...), je la laissais passer avec facilité, et à nouveau je la regardais. Elle était passée à côté de moi, comme si elle flottait. Elle évita ensuite avec une facilité déconcertant mes coéquipiers, à savoir Hyuga, Kuroko et Tempeï, avant de marquer un panier, rentré aussi facilement que si elle avait la taille d'un géant. Nous en restions tous bouche bée. Et elle frappa amicalement la main de son capitaine avec la sienne, et reçu une petite claque dans son dos de son coéquipier. Comment une si petite chose avait pu nous faire balader comme ça ? La balle était dans notre camp, je n'allais pas me laisser faire... Pas contre un nain de son espèce ! Hyuga me fit la passe, puis je l'envoyais à Tempeï, me plaçant près de l'arceau. Avant que Tempeï puisse donner le ballon à Kuroko et que lui me fasse ensuite une de ses passes éclair, le numéro 4 de leur équipe s'empara du ballon, et se dirigea dangereusement vers notre panier. Il chercha à faire une passe, puis se ravisa, et enfin tira un peu au hasard, ayant vu Hyuga arriver avec une vraie tête de tueur. Le pauvre, s'il perdait encore aujourd'hui, il verrait une autre de ses poupées décapitées par les soins de notre chère coach... Bref, le maladroit ayant fait sa passe, je croyais pouvoir attraper son ballon, mais la naine l'attrapa avant que je ne puisse le faire, et fonça aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers notre panier.

-Ah non ! Pas cette fois, criais-je en me plaçant devant elle les bras écartés afin de la bloquer.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à mon niveau, elle ralentit tout d'un coup, son visage proche du mien un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. M'ayant surprit, je me déconcentrais à nouveau, tandis qu'elle passait sur ma gauche. Elle arma son tir, mais voyant Tempeï accourir, elle sauta, et là... S'accrocha à l'arceau, tout en effectuant un panier. Ses pieds étant bien au dessus du sol, j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était envolée...

-Kagerooooo... Chui coincée, c'est trop haut..., pleurnicha t-elle en regardant son coéquipier.

-Bah alors mon petit cochon ? C'est très S de me regarder comme ça, c'est très bien, très bien, fit l'autre en arrivant pour la décocher, se ravisant au dernier moment. Mais... être accroché comme ça, c'est très M !

-Aller... Steuplé !

-Bien je te décroche de ton nuage, mon petit cochon.

Et il la décrocha, la posant délicatement sur le sol. Elle frotta doucement son t-shirt, le remettant en place. Le score était en notre faveur, mais devant une telle adversaire, je me dis que le match deviendrait nettement plus intéressant.. Un autre changement de joueur s'opéra, laissant place à un blondinet, un peu plus petit et frêle que moi. Il s'approcha de la petite, et lui frotta généreusement la tête. Elle fit semblant de râler, avant qu'ils ne se sourient tous les deux. Pourquoi il la collait autant ?! Même après le coup de sifflet, il continuait à rester près d'elle... La balle étant dans notre camp, Hyuga avançait vers le panier adverse. Quand je fus près de l'arceau, il me fit une passe, puis je pris mon élan et m'élança dans les airs. J'avais l'impression de voler, comme à chaque fois que je marquais. Mais le regard de la petite me perturba, si bien que, même si je marquais, je me cognais à nouveau la tête contre l'arceau... J'en tombais les fesses par terre, et des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors que tous riaient, elle s'approcha de moi, l'air inquiet.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? ,fit-elle tandis que je lui faisais non de la tête. Ouf, tant mieux. En tout cas, joli shoot ! Je trouve que t'avais trop la classe !

Elle voulut m'aider à me relever, mais apparemment j'étais un peu trop lourd pour elle. La pauvre galéra pendant 5 minutes à essayer de me décoller les fesses du parquet. Comme je voyais l'autre asperge blonde se ramener pour m'aider, je le fis tout seul, et partait, accordant un sourire à la petite, et un regard de méprit à l'autre. Elle continuait de me regarder, comme si j'étais un dieu... J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était elle la déesse, pas moi... Regarde toi... Entourée de mecs, et en plus tu leur tiens tête... Y a de quoi être fière de toi ! Bref, alors que l'on reprenait, les points défilaient. Notre défense était mise à dure épreuve avec le duo que formait le capitaine et ma petite naine. Elle marquait, puis faisait la passe décisive à son capitaine dont j'ai même pas retenu le nom. Elle m'énervait, on aurait dit une gosse, à courir partout et à sourire surtout. Elle souriait tout le temps, même lorsque nous marquions. Elle applaudissait discrètement quand je marquais avec un grand saut. Elle m'énervait à jouer comme pas possible,et pourtant à continuer à m'admirer. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte du potentiel qu'elle avait. Un truc de malade. Enfin, sonna le chrono de fin. Le public applaudit la performance des deux équipes, mais je savais tout au fond de moi qu'elle méritait tous les applaudissements. Le blond s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et se mit à lui parler.

-Pas mal pour un premier match non ?

-Moui, même si j'aurais préféré gagner ! Mais bon, c'était seirin, fallait s'en douter qu'on en baverait ! ,dit-elle toujours en souriant.

-Ouais, mais t'as trop gérer !, continua l'asperge.

-Oh, dis pas ça, Renren a bien joué aussi !, lui rétorqua la petite.

-On parle de moi ? ,fit le capitaine en arrivant.

-Nan, qui voudrait !, fit le blond.

-J'te reviens toi ! (et vlan!) Sinon, toi, dit-il en regardant la petite, tu t'es super bien débrouillé pour ton premier match.

-M...merci..., fit-elle en baissant la tête toute rouge.

De loin, on aurait cru qu'elle se faisait agresser par deux géants. Elle était si petite, si fragile... Nous nous saluâmes en annonçant le score, qui n'était pas si mauvais pour eux. Alors que je prenais ma bouteille, je me rendis compte qu'elle était chaude, et râlais, provoquant un coup de poing de la coach. Alors que j'allais retourner dans les vestiaires, quelqu'un tira ma manche. Je me retournais, et ne vit qu'une touffe de cheveux sombre qui frétillait. Baissant les yeux, je vis la petite...

-Euh... Excuse-moi... Tiens, je veux te donner ça, tu as l'air d'avoir soif !

Elle me tendit une petite bouteille fraîche avec un grand sourire. Je ne regardais même pas ce qu'elle m'avait tendu, je lui rendis juste son sourire, sincère et joyeux.

-Au fait... C'était un très bon match ! J'étais content de jouer avec toi pour ma première fois ! J'espère qu'on pourra s'affronter à nouveau, ou même jouer ensemble la prochaine fois ! , avait-elle dit en me tendant sa petite main.

-Ouais, compte sur moi ! On a intérêt à rejouer ensemble tu veux dire, lui répondis-je en lui serrant doucement la main.

Elle me rendit un sourire gêné avant de repartir vers son équipe. Le fameux Renren la charia, lui demandant ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle se défendit, déclarant que ce n'était rien. Je la regardais s'éloigner, le sourire toujours béa aux lèvres.

-Bah Kagami, ça va pas ? , fit Kuroko en surgissant devant moi.

-Ouah ! Ar... Arrête de me faire peur comme ça ! T'es vraiment chiant à la fin !

-Ouais bah dépêche toi, la coach va faire une micro réunion dans les vestiaires.

V'la que le fantôme s'occupe de moi maintenant... Pas que ça me fasse pas plaisir, bien ai contraire... Je n'arrive pas à me rapprocher de lui, alors je trouve ça plutôt cool qu'il le fasse... Pourquoi il faut que je réagisse comme un crétin quand il est là, tout seul avec moi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux de lui...

Alors que toute l'équipe se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, on entendit soudain le public se mettre à siffler et à hurler, applaudissant à nouveau. Nous nous retournâmes tous en même temps pour savoir quel était l'origine de ce tapage. Au centre du parquet, se tenait Renren, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, avec un micro à la main.

-Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mesdames et messieurs, mais aujourd'hui nous fêtons l'entrée de deux nouvelles recrues dans notre équipe ! , fit-il en dirigeant son bras vers la petite et le blond. Nous avons une tradition, et si vous nous connaissez vous devez sans doute la connaître ! Musique !

Le public hurlait et applaudissait de plus belle. Tous les membres de l'équipe s'étaient rassemblés, et ensuite assis sur le banc de touche. Nous attendions de voir ce qu'il allait ce passer. Le début d'une chanson à la mode en ce moment, « WAVE », débuta. La petite et le blond chantaient en duo, gêné que toute l'attention du public ne soit porté sur eux. La petite chantait d'une voix aiguë et fluide, tandis que l'autre gâchait tout avec sa voix en train de muer. Je voyais la petite se déhancher sur le parquet, dansant avec grâce, tous ses mouvements étaient simples, mais... envoûtants, tandis que l'autre dansait comme une pastèque qui se noie. Chaque fois qu'ils prononçaient le mot « Kokoro », la petite faisait avec ses mains un petit cœur, le faisant battre dans sa poitrine. Je la trouvais éblouissante. J'étais tellement absorbé que je ne vis pas mon équipe rejoindre les vestiaires. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils saluèrent, et partirent dans leur vestiaire, chose que j'imitais tout en me préparant à la réunion du coach que j'espérais oubliée.

La coach fit effectivement sa micro réunion, et j'en prit pour mon grade. Et que Kagami est pas concentré, et que Kagami baille aux corneilles... Je n'écoutais même plus à la fin tellement j'en avais marre. Je voulais prendre une douche pour me relaxer, mais elles avaient toutes été prises d'assaut par les sempaï, donc il me fallut attendre. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je prit la bouteille que la petite l'avait donné, et la bus. Le goût sucré de la boisson me surprit tout d'abord. Je regardais l'étiquette, et lus « Lait aromatisé au chocolat »... Je ne bronchais et avalais le contenu de la bouteille dont le goût me plaisait finalement. Il lui correspondait après tout. Même si ça faisait un peu enfantin, ça lui allait bien. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de boire, si bien que je finis la bouteille petit format (comme la petite) en moins de deux. Je regrettais tout de suite, car la soif me reprit. J'en achèterais sur le chemin du retour. Enfin, une douche se libéra, et je m'y précipitais. L'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps m'apaisa, et je restais au moins dix bonnes minutes avant de me savonner. Une fois la douche prise, nous partîmes en direction du bahut. Je remarquais avec un peu de tristesse que l'équipe adverse (dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom) était déjà partit. Je soupiras avant de partir avec mon équipe. En y réfléchissant bien, les seules choses que je savais d'elles étaient qu'elle était petite, qu'elle était forte et agile, qu'elle était dans une école pour mec et qu'elle adorait le lait au chocolat. Enfin, je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais. Étant revenu au bahut, et puis ayant quitté mes amis , je m'étais arrêté dans un combini le plus proche et avait acheté deux bouteilles de lait au chocolat. La caissière m'avait regardé bizarrement, genre « Comment un grand gaillard comme lui peut acheter... Ça ?! ». Je n'avais rien répondu à cette question silencieuse. Alors que je me dépêchais de rentrer afin de ne pas rater ma série favorite, je remarquais que dans le fossé à côté de la route, près de la petite rivière, ma petite naine était assise, et semblait regarder dans le vide. Je regardais alors aux alentours, histoire de voir si je ne connaissais personne dans les parages, avant de m'avancer vers elle.

-'Lut ! , lui lançais-je.

-Oh, salut...

-Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

-Oh, non c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas..., soupira t-elle pas très convaincante.

-Tu permets ? , fis-je en montrant la place dans l'herbe à coté d'elle.

-Oui, oui bien sûr, fit-elle en reprenant son sourire.

-Merci... Euh...

-Tu peux m'appeler...Euh..., fit-elle gênée. Je devinais qu'elle hésitait à donner son nom.

-J'ai une idée, on va se donner des surnoms, comme ça, on se donne pas les vrais, ok ?, proposais-je en voulant éviter son malaise.

-Ok ! , dit-elle en reprenant son sourire. Tu commence !

-D'ac... Alors toi, tu sera « Small » !

-Hé ! C'est pas sympa ! , fit-elle en faisant une moue d'enfant. Ok, alors toi ce sera « Red » !

-P...Pourquoi « Red » ?

-T'as vu la couleur de tes cheveux ? , rit-elle en touchant ma crinière mouillée à cause de la douche.

-Hm... Va pour « Red ». Je change pour toi. Tu sera « Smile ».

-Pourquoi « Smile » ?

-Parce que tu souris tout le temps !

-C'est à cause de toi, tu me fais rire.

-Hm, je vois. Bref, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, « Smile » ?, fis-je en insistant sur son surnom.

-J'veux pas t'embêter avec ça, « Red », répondit-elle en faisant de même.

-Bah, j'suis là pour ça ! Si je suis venu près de toi, c'est parce que tu tirais une tête jusque par terre.

-Bah en fait... C'est compliqué.

-Attends... Déjà, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas une fille.

-C... Comment tu as fait pour savoir ?, fit-elle l'air surprit.

-Bah... C'est pas difficile... Et tes cheveux longs ça aide pas trop à cacher..., dis-je en les touchant.

-Oh... Je savais qu'ils étaient trop long... Mais les gars dans mon lycée trouvent que ça me va bien...

-Moi aussi je trouve que ça te va bien, mais ça fait fille. Bref, tiens, si tu as soif, fis-je en lui tendant de lait au chocolat.

-Ah, euh... Merci...

Elle lit l'étiquette avec un air d'incompréhension. Je la vis sortir ensuite un petit dictionnaire, puis chercher le mot lait, traduit dans une autre langue.

-T'es française ?, demandais-je en devinant la langue sur son petit dico.

-Oui... Enfin c'est plutôt compliqué je l'avoue..., dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Bah, comment ça se fait que t'es au Japon ?

-Ma mère est morte l'année dernière, et comme je n'ai plus que mon père et qu'ils étaient séparés, et que lui était repartit au Japon, bah j'ai du y aller. Et comme il a toujours voulu avoir un garçon, il m'a inscrit dans une école pour garçon. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il a quitté ma mère.

-Parce que t'étais une fille ? , fis-je abasourdi.

-Ouais...(elle boit) mais bon, je me suis habituée maintenant... Même si j'ai encore du mal à parler le japonais.

-We can speak in English if you want, lui fis-je en souriant. *la suite est traduit en français*.

-Oui je préfère. T'as un bon accent !

-Ouais, quand j'étais petit je suis partit vivre aux États-Unis, donc je parle très bien anglais.

-Énorme !, s'extasia t-elle. Au fait merci pour le lait.

-Avec plaisir. Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Bah, mon père veut pas me voir comme je suis, il veut me voir en garçon, et ça commence à me peser.

-Si ça continue, t'as qu'à partir de chez toi.

-Oui, mais pour aller où ?

-Bah... Tu pourrais venir chez moi, si tu veux., dis-je sans réfléchir. Je me fichais directement une claque virtuelle.

-J'veux pas m'imposer..., fit-elle l'air désolée.

-Bah c'est pas un problème, tu prends pas beaucoup de place alors... , fis-je en lui tirant la langue.

S'ensuit alors une course poursuite, elle me poursuivant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans. Je lui courrais après,la touchais puis partais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Nous avons bien rigolé tout le reste de l'après-midi. Nous avons aussi parlé un peu plus l'un de l'autre. J'appris alors qu'elle avait 15 ans, qu'elle était une fan d'anime et de manga doublée d'une fervente gameuse. J'étais heureux d'être avec elle, de partager son secret, sans en savoir la raison... Peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'air aussi perdue que moi... Nous avions marché, et inconsciemment, nous étions arrivés devant chez elle. C'était une maison banale, indiquant tout de même par l'extérieur qu'elle était issue de famille aisée. Elle me fit la bise pour me dire au revoir comme en France , m'avait elle dit, puis nous étions promis de nous revoir au même endroit, dans le petit fossé près de la route le lendemain. Lorsque je revenais chez moi, ma série était passé depuis longtemps, mes parents avaient déjà mangé, et le soleil s'était déjà couché. Nous étions presque en été, donc pour vous direct à quel point il était tard.

-Chui rentré, fis-je en enlevant mes chaussures.

-C'est à cette heure que tu rentre ?! , cria ma mère en sortant de la cuisine.

-Désolé m'man, j'étais avec des potes...

-Encore... Ceux du club de basket ?

-Ouais ouais...

-Chérie, laisse le il est grand maintenant !, dit mon père du salon. Il a 16ans, presque 17 !

-Oui, je sais... Mais c'est quand même mon bébé à moi ! , dit ma mère en m'enlaçant tendrement comme je le déteste.

-M'man... Arrête..., grognais-je.

-Pardon mon bébé. Je t'ai laissé ta portion du dîner sur la table, tu n'as qu'à le réchauffer. Papa et moi, on va au ciné, donc tu es tout seul à la maison, tu ne nous en veut pas hein ?

-Non, non...

Ma mère partit toute contente en direction du salon en appelant mon père. Elle était sympa ma mère, mais beaucoup trop collante... Mais bon , c'était ma mère et je l'aimais, donc je n'avais pas à me plaindre... Pas comme Smile...La pauvre... Elle ne devais pas avoir la vie facile... Avec son père qui la voit comme le garçon qu'il n'a jamais eu... Je pensais encore à elle... Sur le chemin jusqu'à la maison, je n'avais pensé qu'à elle, qui allait se retrouver toute seule, sans personne avec qui parler... Je me sentais un peu coupable de l'avoir laissée... Mais j'allais pas débarquer chez elle à une heure pareille quand même, ça se fait pas trop... Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, et m'affalais sur le lit tout en évitant le bordel environnant. J'étais épuisé, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Je pensais trop à elle. Je l'imaginais toute seule dans sa chambre, en train de penser à sa mère, à tout. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas demandé son numéro ? Je soupirais et descendais dans la cuisine faire réchauffer la vingtaine de plats que ma mère m'avait préparé. Alors que je baillais en me grattant gracieusement le flan droit tout en regardant le poulet tourner dans le micro-onde, le téléphone sonna, affichant un numéro qui m'était inconnu.

-Allô, décrochais-je, famille Kagami j'écoute.

-R... Red ? C'est toi ?

-Smile ?! Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

-Avec un livre magique qui s'appelle annuaire !

-Aha, très drôle, nan mais j'veux dire comment t'as eu mon blaz...

-Bah en fait, j'ai entendu ton capitaine, Hyuga, t'appeler alors j'ai retenu ton nom... Désolé Red...

-Nan, c'est rien , lui dis-je gentiment, la sentant tendue. Sinon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je voulais juste parler...

-Laisse-moi paternel ?

-Oui, soupira t-elle. J'imaginais sa petite bouille triste à cause du ton de sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Attends, je monte dans ma chambre, il peut m'entendre. Père, je monte dans ma chambre, veuillez ne pas me déranger, je suis au téléphone !

-Bien, mon fils, je te laisse parler à ton ami.

-Bah... Il t'appelle « fils » ?, lui demandais-je sans voix.

-Oui, répondit-elle après avoir fermé une porte. Depuis que je suis rentré ce soir il fait que m'appeler comme ça. Et puis il a dit un truc du genre « mon fils devient un homme, il traîne le soir avec ses amis. J'en suis heureux. »...

-Bah, fais pas attention Smile, ça lui passera.

-Non, je ne pense pas... Aaaaah... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Mademoiselle, je vous apporte votre lait chaud, fit une voix adulte de femme du côté de Smile.

-Ah, entrez Marina...

-Qui c'est ?, dis-je sans pouvoir retenir ma curiosité.

-Notre... Hm... Je vais dire gouvernante. Elle s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis ici, elle est la seule dans cette fiche barraque qui me voit comme une fille. Je l'adore.

-Et j'adore mademoiselle. Je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez moi.

-Oui, merci...

-Elle a l'air sympa !

-Oh oui, elle est un peu comme ma mère... Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans elle.

-Faudrait que je touche deux mots à ton père. C'est grave ton histoire quand même.

-Non, c'est bon Red, t'ennuie pas avec ça... Tu gaspillerai ton temps avec ça.

-Bah, comme tu veux. * Ding, fit le micro-onde * Bon, je dois manger. Tu veux encore me dire quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est bon, dit-elle. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé Red...

-Maiiis non, tu me dérange jamais Smile !

-Bonne nuit !

-Ouais bonne nuit !

La tonalité sonna à mon oreille. Lorsqu'elle avait raccroché, sa voix était... triste et serrée, comme si elle allait pleurer... Je ne la connaissais que depuis aujourd'hui et pourtant je m'étais déjà attaché à Smile... Ce n'était pas... Bizarre ? Sûrement à cause de sa situation, qui toucherai n'importe qui... Oh, ce n'était pas important, pour l'instant il fallait satisfaire mon ventre qui hurlait famine. Me mettant à table, mon estomac se noua, repensant à la voix mélancolique de Smile. Je m'en voulais à nouveau... Je ne mangeais que la moitié de la portion de nouille, un demi poulet et juste 5 légumes farcis. Je remis le reste au frigo, et montais à la salle de bain pour me préparer pour dormir. Me couchant dans mon lit, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Mon cerveau réfléchissait trop. Pauvre Smile... C'était horrible ce que son père lui faisait subir. Pourquoi il lui faisait ça ? Jamais je n'avais entendu pareille histoire. Je ne réussi à dormir qu'étant épuisé. Aux environs de 4heures et demi du matin. Je me réveillais une heure plus tard, les yeux exorbités, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, comme avant mes matchs. Je partais en titubant vers le lycée, et faillit même m'endormir lors du cours de maths. Le midi, je n'arrivais pas à avaler quoique ce soit. Je pensais trop à Smile. La pauvre Smile, toute seule dans son lycée. Les membres de l'équipe ne mirent pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Bah Kagami, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , fit Tempeï en me donnant un coup de poing dans le dos.

-Ouais, t'as l'air épuisé !, fit remarquer Hyuga.

-Rien les gars j'ai pas dormi..., dis-je en passant ma main dans les cheveux.

-Bah ouais mais t'as bien du faire un truc pour pas dormir !, cria Koganei qui laçait ses chaussures.

-Mouais... Ça te regarde pas mec...

-Oh ! C'est peut-être sa copine qui sait ! , fit Izuki en donnant un coup d'épaule à Hyuga.

-Quoi qu'il es soit, reste concentré suffisamment pour pouvoir jouer d'accord Kagami ?, coupa la coach.

-Mouais mouais...

Durant cette conversation, Kuroko était resté silencieux, et j'espérais qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées... Tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était que cet entraînement finisse au plus vite et que je puisse enfin retrouver Smile. Tous étaient surprit que je sois aussi pressé dans les vestiaires pour me rhabiller. Je me précipitais dehors avec un « au revoir » lancé à la va-vite, et filait à toute vitesse à l'endroit de notre rendez-vous. J'avais hâte de revoir Smile. Je voulais savoir si elle allait mieux, si ça s'était amélioré avec son père. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin, je l'ai vue, elle semblait occupée à faire quelque chose. Elle était courbée les jambes écartées et ses bras la soutenant se trouvant devant elle. Ses cheveux étaient au sommet de son crâne ramenés en arrière en une simple couette. L'uniforme pour garçon de son école lui allait bien étrangement. Il était composé d'une chemise à manches courtes, d'un pantalon bleu avec des carreaux verts, et de baskets rouges. Sa veste bleue était négligemment jetée par terre à côté de son sac d'un bleu un peu plus clair, rempli de badges en tout genre et colorés. Un sachet en plastique se trouvait à côté d'elle.

-Salut Smile !, lui lançais-je en m'approchant.

-Oh, bonjour Red, je ne t'avais pas vu ! ,répondit-elle en souriant.

-Comment va ?

-Ça va, la routine, et toi ?

-Ouais aussi. Mais... C'est quoi ça ?, lui fis-je en touchant le pansement sur son bras.

-Oh, je suis tombée en sport, et je me suis fait mal. Rien de grave.

-S'pèce de cruche va, fais attention, je veux pas te retrouver à l'hosto moi.

-Pourquoi j'irais à l'hosto ? Je suis juste tombée... Ah, tiens j'ai pris ça en chemin.

Tout en disant ça, elle me tendit une bouteille de lait, cette fois goût vanille. La condensation faisait que la bouteille était trempée, mouillant sa main. Tandis que je prenais la bouteille d'une main, je pris la sienne de l'autre.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?!, cria t-elle surprise.

-Bah, t'as la main mouillée alors je te la sèche.

-Mais j'aurais très bien pu le faire, chui pas handicapée quand même...

-On sait jamais !

-Hé ! C'est pas gentil, fit-elle tout en me frappant avec le magazine qu'elle était en train de lire. Je remarquais qu'il s'agissait du nouveau numéro de celui que nous suivions au club. Je ne l'avais pas encore lu celui-là...

-Oh, il parle de quoi celui-là ? , dis-je en le regardant.

-Oh, de Ryota Kise, tu sais, le mec qui fait aussi du mannequinat...

-Oui, je sais qui c'est... , lui fis-je en tirant une tronche d'enterrement.

-Euh... Tu le connais n'est-ce pas... Enfin je veux dire... Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

-Oui, affronté même. Et pour notre premier match, on l'a battu.

-Ouah ! Mais il fait partit de la G.M ! , s'écria t-elle surprise.

-Ouais, bah on l'a eu. Et puis on a aussi un membre de la G.M nous, me vantais-je.

-Kuroko c'est ça ?

-Euh... Ouais... Tu l'as remarqué ?, lui dis-je incrédule.

-Bah oui, tout de même, je suis pas aveugle !, dit-elle un peu indignée.

-... D'habitude, personne ne le remarque...

-Avec ma taille, je vois tout le monde sur le terrain, et ton Kuroko aussi, comme il est plus grand que moi !, m'expliqua t-elle sur un air me rappelant celui de la coach.

-Tu mesure combien en fait ?

-1m57 !, fit-elle toute fière.

-Bah... C'est tout petit...

-Et pour moi vous êtes tous des géants ! On se moque souvent de moi au lycée à cause de ça. Mais bon je m'en fous un peu royal en fait...

-Ma petite Smile... Ça va bien je trouve !

-Hé tu m'écoute deux minutes l'asperge ?!, s'énerve t-elle.

-Ah non, l'asperge c'est pas moi, c'est ton coéquipier là... Le blond...

-Mikoda ? Bah il est sympa avec moi, pourquoi tu l'appelle l'asperge ?

-Parce que c'est une asperge. C'est tout, fis-je sans plus d'explications.

-Bah, tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

-M... Moi ?! Non, jamais de la vie !, m'indignais-je.

-Bon, ok, si tu le dis, fit-elle en souriant à nouveau. Santé !, dit Smile en tendant sa bouteille vers moi.

-Kampaï, Smile.

Nous trinquions, puis avalions le contenu de nos bouteilles. Le soleil au loin commençait à devenir orange et à disparaître, plongeant peu à peu le ciel dans son habit de nuit. Smile levait ses yeux grands ouverts vers le ciel, observant les étoiles. Moi je me contentais de la regarder comme un idiot, sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Simplement la regarder si paisible, l'air heureux sur son visage.

-Tu... Tu veux venir chez moi ? Dormir ?, lançais-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Hein ? , fit-elle en me regardant les yeux écarquillés.

-Ah euh... Bah en fait je pensais que ça te ferais du bien de... de prendre de la distance par rapport à ton paternel... Et bah... Voilà quoi..., continuais-je en détournant mon regard du visage surprit de Smile.

-Euh... Oui, je veux bien..., dit-elle doucement en se plaçant devant mes yeux, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ah... Euh... Ok, bah... On... On y va ?

-Oui ! , fit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Elle riait aux éclats, heureuse comme jamais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant son visage si joyeux. Elle me serrait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras. Je sentais contre ma poitrine son petit cœur s'emballer, et son souffle contre mon cou, son rire dans mes oreilles. J'étais heureux de l'avoir rendue aussi joyeuse. Je lui proposais néanmoins de passer chez elle pour prendre des affaires, mais elle refusa tout net, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Nous nous dirigions alors directement vers la maison. J'espérais que mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, sinon ils allaient s'imaginer plein de trucs encore... Arrivés à l'entrée de la maison, je vis avec horreur que les lumières étaient allumées dans le salon et la cuisine. Non... Ils étaient rentrés. Je n'allais pas dire à Smile de rentrer chez elle quand même, ce n'était pas juste pour elle, elle qui se faisait une joie immense de venir à la maison. Je soupirais un bon coup, et entrais chez moi, un peu angoissé de la réaction de mes parents.

-Excusez-moi pour l'intrusion, dit-elle très clairement en entrant et en se déchaussant.

-Tai... Taiga, tu nous a amené une fille... A la maison..., fit ma mère en passant sa tête par la porte de la cuisine.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer madame. Je suis...

-Je sais qui tu es ! , fit ma mère en souriant à Smile. Tu es Kozue Shinsei, n'est-ce pas ? La fille du directeur de la filiale Shinsei !

-Euh, oui c'est ça... Je suis gênée que vous connaissiez mon nom, madame Kagami..., fit Smile en baissant la tête tout en triturant ses cheveux.

-La classe Smile ! , ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

-Oh, c'est mon père qui fait la gloire de la famille, pas moi, dit-elle gênée.

-Bon, je vais vous lais... Mais... Tu porte un uniforme pour garçon ?

-Oui, enfin... C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer...

-Viens par là, fit ma mère en prenant Smile, ou plutôt Kozue par la main, je vais te trouver quelque chose de bien à te mettre sur le dos !

-Mais, Madame !

-Pas de Madame ! Appelle moi Akari !

-Maman ! Arrête ! , criais-je du bas de l'escalier où ma mère s'était engouffrée avec Kozue.

-Toi, va mettre quelque chose de mieux, vous sortez en amoureux ce soir ! , dit ma mère en me pointant du doigt.

-Mais, maman !

Trop tard. Ma mère s'était précitée dans son dressing commun avec mon père, emmenant Kozue qui m'avait lancé un regard de détresse. Je me contentais de lui faire un signe de la main avant de partir me préparer à mon tour.

Après avoir demandé conseil à mon père, mais sans succès, il m'envoya direct sur les roses en disant qu'il était temps que je grandisse. Je montais donc grognon dans ma chambre, et choisit des vêtements un peu au hasard. Au final, je me retrouvais avec un pantalon troué noir, avec des bottines en cuir noir elles aussi. Pour le haut j'avais mis un simple t-shirt blanc, avec une veste en cuir rouge. Un peu de gel dans mes cheveux pour les relever en pique et j'étais prêt. Environ 5 minutes après que j'ai terminé de me préparer, ma mère descendit, suivie de Kozue. J'en restais bouche bée. Elle avait une jupe en tissus à carreaux rouge avec une chaîne qui pendait, des collants opaques noirs accompagnés par une paire de bottes noires un peu style rock. Au dessus, ma mère lui avait mis un dos nu noir avec des dentelles sur le bord attaché au cou, comme si elle avait un tour de cou comme collier. Enfin, elle l'avait maquillé, détaché ses cheveux et mit un petit nœud rouge dans les cheveux. Elle était... Super mignonne. Ça changeait par rapport a avant, où je la voyais habillée avec son uniforme pour mec. Mais là... C'était vraiment un transformation complète.

- Red... Dis quelque chose, tu me stresse à me regarder sans rien dire..., fit elle gênée par mon regard insistant.

- Bah... T'es trop belle comme ça Smile ! , dis-je en lui souriant.

- Merci ! Toi aussi tu es très beau habillé comme ça !

- Je te les donne, ça te fera un petit souvenir ma petite Kozue, fit ma mère en posant sa mais sur sa tête.

- Mais Mada... Euh, Akari-san, ça me..., commença Kozue.

- Non, j'insiste !

- C'était à toi, ça, maman ?!, m'exclamais-je en me rendant compte du propriétaire des vêtements.

- Et oui ! Heureusement qu'ils te vont ! Ils te vont très bien même !

- Merci beaucoup ! , fit Smile en se jetant dans les bras de ma mère.

- Avec plaisir ! Maintenant allez-y ! Partez vous amuser un peu ! Tiens Taïga, et ne dépense pas tout d'un coup !

Et ma mère nous jeta dehors sans plus de manière. Je me retrouvais avec mon porte-feuille accompagné de... De beaucoup de sous, Kozue à mes côtés. Nous nous sommes regardés, et nous nous mettions ensuite à rire. Puis, d'un bon pas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le quartier de la ville qui était le plus animé. Toute notre soirée fut bien remplie. Tout d'abord nous nous sommes rendus à plusieurs salles d'arcades où Smile me montra ses talents de gameuses, attirant sur elle divers regards masculins plus ou moins intéressés, tout de suite éteint par mon regard plus que méchant. Ensuite, nous avons enchaîné plusieurs parties de karaoké, découvrant que nous chantions tous les deux comme des patates, surprenant par rapport lors du match où elle avait chanté, et après nous nous étions arrêtés dans un fast-food, la faim commençant à nous tenailler l'estomac.

- Je vais prendre quoi moi..., fit Smile en prenant la carte et en faisant parcourir ses yeux fardés sur les lignes.

- Si tu veux une traduction je suis là hein, surtout hésite pas !

- Oui, je sais, monsieur le traducteur ambulant !, dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

- Moi perso, je prends ce menu, celui-là, celui-ci et après ça, dis-je en lui montrant au fur et à mesure.

- Tu vas tout manger ?!

- Bah... Oui, et là je fais attention pour qu'on puisse manger des trucs sur le marché après !

- Ah... Bah moi je vais juste prendre, un cheese, et après c'est tout !, fit elle en passant par dessus la table pour me montrer sur mon menu.

- Celui-là ? Mais il est tout minus !

- Ouais, comme moi, mais comme ça je pourrais manger pleiiiin de trucs sur le marché !

- Ah ouais pas bête !

- Qui a dit que j'étais bête ?, dit-elle en mettant ses poing sur ses hanches.

- Hé hé, personne ! , fis-je l'air malicieux.

- Kozue ? , fit soudain une voix qui me semblait familière dans notre dos.

Et là, nous vîmes Renren, le capitaine de son équipe. Sur son visage on pouvait lire de la stupéfaction mélangée à de la vive surprise. Quant à Smile, son visage prit instantanément une jolie teinte cramoisie. Elle enfoui sa tête entre ses épaules, et ne péta pas un mot, enfin, juste quelques

- Euh... Bah... Sa... Salut Renshô-sempaï.. Hm...

- C'est rare de te voir habillée comme ça !

- Hm... C'est... En fait ces vêtements ne sont pas à moi... Mais à la mère de Kagami-kun...

- Ah, je vois, vous êtes en amoureux. Je vais vous laisser alors ! , fit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas être touché.

A ce moment, il glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de Smile, avant de partir comme il était venu. Je le regardais s'éloigner, et lorsque je retournais à Kozue, je la retrouvais littéralement cramée, la tête posée sur la table, les yeux tout blancs et de la vapeur sortait de sa tête. Je commençais à l'éventer doucement, tandis que le serveur prenait notre commande.

Environ 10 minutes plus tard...

- Ça va mieux ?, demandais-je à Smile qui tournait sa paille dans son gobelet de limonade, un peu moins rouge.

- Moui...

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il... Il..., commença t-elle en redevenant toute rouge. Il m'a dit que j'étais magnifique comme ça, et qu'il me préférait habillée en fille qu'avec l'uniforme ou le maillot de l'équipe... Niiiiii ! , fit elle en secouant la tête.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es amoureuse ?

- Qu... Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! T'as trop mangé ou quoi ?

- Arrête, on me la fait pas à moi, tu aime ce type, t'en ai raide dingue amoureuse !

- Co... Comment tu peux dire ça Monsieur je sais tout ?

- Bah de un, quand il est venu te dire bonjour, t'as rougi direct, et en plus t'as bafoué je sais pas trop quoi. Et ensuite, t'es devenue cramoisie quand il t'a dit que t'étais mignonne. Et enfin, quand je t'en parle tu rougi encore et tu es agacée que j'ai deviné aussi vite et tu es gêné que je t'en parle. Regarde-toi, tu t'es toute tassée !

- Mais-euh... Tu dois comprendre non ? Enfin...

- Oui, je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je vais te dire quelque chose. Profite-en, et n'attends pas qu'il s'échappe de tes doigts. N'attends pas qu'une autre vienne lui prendre son cœur avant toi ! Et n'attends pas 3ans avant de te lancer ! Fais-le maintenant !

- De toute façon, je n'aurais pas le temps d'attendre trois ans. Alors je vais suivre ton conseil, je lui... Je lui dirais dès que je retournerai en cours.

- Et bah voilà quand tu veux ! En plus, je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal. Il est pas vilain, et a pas l'air d'être stupide.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, arrêtons de parler de lui... Ça... Ça me gêne...

- Ok, t'inquiète pas Smile ! Tiens, mange un bout, après on y va.

- Oui chef !

Elle avala alors son sandwich, puis après avoir payé l'addition, je l'emmenais vers le marché le plus proche, un marché qui sentait bon l'été qui approchait, l'été, les vacances... Les yeux de Kozue brillaient à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur de nouvelles choses. A la fin, nous finîmes avec les bras chargés de divers objets, ainsi que de nombreuses friandises. Nous revenions à la maison, plus épuisés que jamais. Mes parents étaient depuis longtemps partit se coucher, et le silence régnait dans la maison sombre. Nous montions à pas de loup dans ma chambre, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Smile me suivait, interdite, restant près de la porte. Je l'invitais à s'avancer, lui demandant de faire comme chez elle. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que je sortais un fûton pour moi. Elle resta silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je vais te passer mon maillot de basket pour que tu puisse dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est propre, lui fis-je en tapant le fûton.

- Oui, ça me va, dit-elle en me faisant un sourire.

Je me levais et partais chercher mon maillot, laissant seule Kozue. Lorsque je revins elle feuilletait mes cours, et tomba malheureusement sur mes évaluations catastrophiques.

- Aaaah ! , criais-je en me précipitant vers elle. Ne regarde pas ça !

- Trop tard, fit-elle en déviant mes mains et en continuant à regarder. C'est pas très brillant tout ça, tu veux que je t'aide à t'améliorer ?

- Ou... Ouais, pourquoi pas..., dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Génial ! On commencera demain, après les cours !

- OK, pas de soucis ! Tiens, le maillot.

- Ah, merci.

- Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain. Je te laisse.

Je partais me changer à mon tour dans la salle de bain, et enfila mon bas de jogging gris, et passa un t-shirt ample rouge. Je me brossais les dents et retournais enfin dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'entrais, Kozue avait terminé de se changer et regardait l'air mélancolique au travers de la fenêtre.

- Hey, ça te va bien, fis-je comme pour m'annoncer.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas drôle, je sais que c'est beaucoup trop grand ! Et pis ça fait pervers comme tu le dis, se moqua t-elle.

- Je te charrie, mais pour te dire vrai, ça te donne un petit côté... Hm, comment dire...

- Clown ?

- Non ! Ça fait un peu adulte, enfin, je sais vraiment pas comment dire.

- Bref, je suis crevée. Si on allait dormir ?

- Ok ! Euh, tu dors dans le lit ou dans le fûton ? Tout en sachant que les deux auront des draps à peu près utilisés...

- Bah, ça m'est égal.

- Dac, je prends le fûton, et toi le lit.

Elle se glissa parmi les draps de mon lit, tandis que je me couchais dans le fûton de mon côté. Je me mis sur le côté droit, histoire d'être tourné vers elle, et me contentais de la regarder. Sa frimousse dépassait à peine de la couverture, et on avait l'impression qu'elle nageait dans mon immense lit. Ses petits yeux commençaient à se clore de fatigue, mais sa voix résonna dans la chambre. Une toute petite voix timide, et un peu gênée.

- Tu... Red, tu dors ? , demanda t-elle tout d'abord.

- Nan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Smile ?

- Tu... Tu veux bien venir dormir avec moi s'il-te-plaît ? Ton lit est beaucoup trop grand pour moi toute seule.

Pour seule réponse, je me levais et me glissa à mon tour dans le lit. Dès que ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller, Smile se blotti contre moi, enfouissant son visage contre mon torse. Ses épaules étaient prises de soubresaut, et des sanglots faible jaillirent de sa gorge. Ne disant rien, je la serrais contre moi, la laissant mouiller mon t-shirt de ses larmes.

Le lendemain, je fus le premier à ouvrir les yeux, yeux qui se posèrent immédiatement sur le visage de Kozue. Il était si paisible et serein... La pauvre, ce n'était pas juste tout ce qu'elle vivait. Je remarquais qu'elle s'était un peu plus blottie contre moi dans son sommeil, attrapant de ses petits poings mon t-shirt, comme si elle avait peur que je ne m'en aille.

- Smile, debout, c'est le matin, il faut aller en cours !

- Hm... Red... Laisse-moi encore 5 minutes..., répondit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Hé ! J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par ma coach parce que je suis en retard !

- C'est bon, je me lève..., fit-elle en se relevant sur le lit.

Nous descendîmes ensuite à la cuisine où ma mère, partie depuis longtemps avec mon père avait préparé le petit dèj'. Pour une fois que n'avait pas à le préparer... Le matin j'étais toujours seul à table, et mes parents travaillaient très tôt le matin. Donc je me préparais le plus souvent à manger tout seul. A table, le silence régnait, mais ce n'était pas un silence lourd, comme quand je ne sais pas quoi dire quand je me retrouve en face de Kuroko, mais un silence paisible, je la regardais manger, le visage encore un peu emprunt de tristesse et de sommeil. La pauvre. Elle ne méritait pas tout ce qu'elle vivait...

Après avoir bien mangé, nous sommes montés à l'étage, moi allant dans la salle de bain, et Smile dans la chambre pour que nous puissions nous changer. Je me brossais les dents, passais rapide coup de peigne dans ma crinière, et vis que ma mère avait laissé un sac, remplit de ses vêtements quand elle était jeune. Ils étaient pour Kozue. Je souriais en pensant à ma mère. Elle avait dû deviner que quelque chose se passait chez Kozue, et que ce n'était pas facile du tout. Elle était tellement gentille, ma chère maman... J'attendis que Smile descende les escaliers dans l'entrée, et là, j'eus un petit choc. Elle avait mis une de mes chemises, étant donnée que la sienne était sale, et ça... Lui donnait un petit air qui n'était pas pour déplaire. Elle nouait ses cheveux eu une petite couette, et son sac négligemment posé sur son épaule. Elle me regarda, le sac de ma mère à la main, et me sourit doucement, un sourire chaleureux. Puis, nous partîmes pour nos lycée respectifs. Comme le sien était sur ma route, je décidais de l'accompagner et ensuite de terminer le trajet seul. Sur le trajet, personne ne parla. Nous étions juste là, à marcher côte à côte, sans rien dire, se contentant d'apprécier le moment. J'avais envie de me comporter comme un grand frère envers elle, de la protéger, de la soutenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit seule.

Après 10 minutes de marche, Kozue dit quelque chose. Mais comme j'étais dans la lune, elle dû répéter...

- Hé ! Red, on est arrivés ! , fit-elle en tirant ma manche.

- Qu... C'est... ça ton école ?!, hurlais-je en voyant l'immense bâtiment style « manoir ».

- Oui... Mais évite de crier comme ça...S'il -te-plaît...,

- Mais... C'est une des écoles les plus prestigieuse non ? Aseiko... Ouais c'est ça ! C'est une école d'excellence !

- Oui, mon père m'a obligé. Mais j'aurais préféré aller dans une école mixte, et normale surtout...

- Avec ça, tu vas avoir un super bon avenir !

- Si seulement j'en avais un...

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?, fis-je, un peu dur de la feuille.

- Rien, à plus Red !

Et, avant de partir vers un groupe de garçons formé au milieux de la cours, elle déposa une bise sur ma joue tout en souriant. Je la voyais parler joyeusement avec ses amis, toute trace de tristesse ayant disparu de son visage. Je m'en allais alors soulagé vers mon bahut. Une nouvelle journée banale commença. Les cours, ennuyeux comme toujours, que je passais à regarder du coin de l'œil Kuroko, puis le club, entraînement en vue de notre prochaine compétition, et le soir, que j'attendais avec impatience. Je retrouvais Kozue avec des bouteilles de lait à la fraise. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien après qu'elle m'ait aidé en mathématiques, puis je lui avouais que moi aussi, j'aimais quelqu'un, que c'était Kuroko... Je devais bien lui avouer ça... J'avais peur de sa réaction, mais j'avais été idiot, elle se contenta juste de dire « Je le savais », ponctué d'un de ses sourires habituels. Elle m'annonça que de son côté, ça n'avait pas évolué non plus. Après un blanc de plusieurs minutes, elle proposa quelque chose, étant donné que nous étions à présent amis. Si, lorsque l'un des deux ne peut pas venir, l'autre vient, il doit déposer le journal du jour à l'endroit du rendez-vous pour prouver à l'autre qu'il est quand même venu. Puis, après avoir passé notre temps ensemble, chacun rentra chez sois, une boule dans mon ventre de la laisser à nouveau seule.

Le lendemain, journée normale à nouveau, je passais mon temps à regarder Kuroko, à le dévorer du regard, et les cours, comme toujours, et ensuite l'entraînement, qui dura plus longtemps cette fois. La coach s'était un peu acharnée sur nous aujourd'hui, sûrement était-elle de mauvaise humeur ? Il dura tellement longtemps que j'en oubliais notre rendez-vous, à Smile et moi. Je rentrais directement, et dormais comme une souche dès la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Ça fait deux semaines que je ne suis plus aller voir Kozue. Je l'ai oubliée, et je n'ai pas de remord. Je pense tout simplement qu'elle aussi, elle m'a oublié, qu'elle ne pense plus à moi. C'est plutôt normal, on se connaissait à peine, et on était pas si ami que ça... En tout cas, c'est mon cas. Cependant, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes sentiments vis-à-vis de Kuroko. Mon cœur s'emballe dès qu'il me parle, je m'enhardis dès qu'il me frôle... Et ça se répercute sur mon jeu. Je n'arrive plus à rattraper ses balles, et je joue comme un manche. Je me comporte de manière si étrange qu'il m'a demandé de venir lui parlé après l'entraînement.

- Bon... Écoute Kagami, si tu as un problème avec moi, dis-le, parce que là tu agis vraiment bizarrement en ce moment.

- N... Non, y a rien j'te jure...

- Arrête ton char, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Et tu vas tout de suite me le dire.

- Je... Hm... Je t'aime Kuroko, dis-je le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je t'aime depuis longtemps. Je suis sûr que maintenant tu dois être dégoutté, tu dois me trouver horrible et me prendre pour un sale pervers, mais je t'aime, même si tu es un garçon, je t'aime...

- … Ka...Kagami Taiga... Tu es le plus grand idiot que j'ai jamais vu !, hurla Kuroko en commençant à pleurer.

- Ku... Kuroko ?, fis-je incrédule.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Tes yeux posés sur moi me provoquent des frissons, mon cœur s'emballe, c'est un truc de malade ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme un fou !

- Kuroko Tetsuya... Je t'aime tant...

Et à partir de ce moment là, tout se déroula si naturellement... Et rapidement... C'en était plus que surprenant. Nous nous enlaçâmes, nos cœurs résonnants à l'unisson, et relevant nos visages, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un baiser que jamais je n'aurais espéré recevoir. Baiser qui devint plus ardent, plus passionné. Nous restâmes ainsi ensemble pendant longtemps, à nous embrasser et à nous étreindre comme deux amants s'aimant plus que tout. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, et Kuroko me laissa ,à notre plus grand malheur, pour rentrer chez lui. Soudain, dans mon esprit, l'image de Kozue apparût. Il... Il fallait que je lui dise ! Qu'elle sache que j'avais réussi, et savoir si elle aussi, si elle avait dit ses sentiments à Renshô, si elle avait osé. Mon cerveau laissa sa place à mes jambes, et je couru à en perdre haleine. Il fallait que je la voie, que je vois son sourire, que je lui dise...

Arrivé à notre lieu de rendez-vous, je fus surprit et en même temps désemparé. Sur le sol, se trouvait une pile de journaux, et ils correspondaient à environ deux semaines... Ces deux semaines d'absence... Elle ne m'avait pas oublié... Elle était venue tous les jours... Et des bouteilles encore pleines traînaient à côté des journaux... Elle les avait amenées pour moi, et moi qui pensait qu'elle ne s'occupait plus de ma petite personne... Soudain, le journal daté d'aujourd'hui attira mon regard. Je me précipitais vers la route bordant notre endroit afin de la rattraper, de la trouver, à tout prix. Mais je ne dus pas courir longtemps. Elle était là, de l'autre côté de la rue, avec une robe appartenant à ma mère, des petits talons rehaussant sa taille, ses cheveux lâchés au vent. Elle semblait sombre, et pensive.

- Kozue ! Hé ! Kozue, je suis là ! Retourne toi , hurlais-je trop content de la revoir pour me retenir.

- R... Red ?! C'est toi ?! Tu es vraiment là ?!, me répondit-elle le visage lumineux de notre retrouvaille, des larmes presque au bord des yeux.

- Oui ! Et, il faut que je te dise... Je l'ai fait ! Je me suis déclaré à Kuroko ! Et il m'aime aussi ! C'est pas génial ?!

- Si ! Je suis super heureuse pour toi ! Moi aussi je l'ai dit à Renshô... Et maintenant on est ensemble ! Et j'ai discuté avec mon père, et il me voit enfin comme je suis ! On va aller en France pour aller sur la tombe de maman et je vais enfin aller dans une école normale !

- Je... Oh, je suis si content pour toi ! Je... Je suis désolé si je suis pas venu pendant deux semaines ! Je... Chui trop content de te revoir si tu savais !

- Moi aussi Red ! Attends, je te rejoins, ça sera plus pratique pour parler, on a l'air de malades comme ça !

Alors qu'elle mit un pieds sur la chaussée, un camion arriva, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût et semblait mal contrôler sa trajectoire. Il allait en zigzagant, comme fou. Mon corps s'immobilisa, pétrifié par la stupeur, tandis que mon regard toujours fixé sur Kozue, sur son visage souriant et tellement heureux, m'indiquait que quelque chose allait se passer. Tout allait mieux aller pour elle maintenant. Elle avait commencé à traverser pour me rejoindre, et semblait heureuse et soulagée de moi voir. Elle ne voyait que moi, pas le camion qui fonçait sur elle, feux éteints. Le camion avançais toujours, toujours plus vite, ne déviant pas sa trajectoire. Elle tourna la tête, trop tard, le pare-choc trop près d'elle. Le camion renversa les barrières de sécurité dans un bruit de métal brisé, et de pneus crissant. Et là, dans ma mémoire se créé un néant, un blanc. Sans doute que mon cerveau ne veut pas revoir ça, pas cette scène. Ce vide...La route, le camion, les lampadaires, le ciel commençant à s'assombrir, Kozue... Lorsque ce vide se termine, je suis en face d'elle, le camion au loin encastré dans un mur et fumant, des gens hurlant autours de nous. Et elle, étendue sur le sol, le regard tourné vers le ciel, les yeux éteint, le visage livide, des larmes coulant sur ses joues ayant perdu de le couleur. Un liquide écarlate s'écoulant sur le sol, une fleur de sang dans son dos, s'étendant toujours plus, partout... Colorant la chaussée...Mon cerveau n'acceptait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Ce n'était pas possible... Alors, je m'approchais d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras, son petit corps tiède dans mes bras, contre ma poitrine. Un liquide rouge et chaud teinta mes mains. Son cœur ne battait plus, mais je refusais d'y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Une boule dans ma gorge m'empêchait de pleurer ou de hurler, une autre dans l'estomac provoquait de l'angoisse dans tout mon corps, l'inquiétude que tout ça n'était pas un cauchemars. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à la garder comme ça dans mes bras, mais bientôt, les curieux se rassemblaient autours de nous, hurlant et surprit, et les gyrophares bleu et rouges coloraient la rue sanglante. Des policiers m'arrachèrent du corps de Kozue, tandis que des hommes en blanc arrivèrent autours d'elle avec de drôle de machines, me cachant son visage, comme un voile blanc, un linceul. On me força à m'asseoir dans une ambulance, histoire de voir si j'allais bien, si je n'avais rien, pas de blessures. Puis, au bout de dix longues minutes, on me laissa enfin tranquille, supposant que j'allais bien, à l'extérieur de moins. Alors que je m'avançais vers les ambulanciers, je n'eus le temps que de voir Smile couchée sur un brancard, les yeux clos, un filet de sang le long de sa bouche, inerte et ne bougeant plus. Je me mis à poursuivre l'ambulance qui m'enlevait son sourire, hurlant de me la ramener, quand un médecin s'approcha et déclara gravement « Il n'y a rien à faire, elle est morte. De toute façon elle était condamnée ».

* * *

Ça fait une semaine qu'elle est partie, une semaine que je ne sors plus, que je ne mange plus, que je ne vois plus personne... Que je reste enfermé dans mon esprit, repassant le peu de moments que j'ai passé avec elle, les choses que j'aurai aimé faire avec elle, jouer avec elle au basket, rigoler avec elle... Je l'ai abandonné. Quand elle avait besoin de moi, je n'étais pas là. Je l'ai laissée tombée. J'avais pensé, stupide que je suis, qu'elle m'avait oublié, mais non, bien au contraire, elle m'attendait, que je vienne l'aider, que je sois là pour elle... Et moi comme un gros con je l'ai abandonnée. Alors qu'elle attendait mon soutien...Et je n'étais pas là...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, ce sont les funérailles de Kozue. Tout est blanc, les gens, le ciel, les fleurs, tout. C'est beau, on se croirait dans un autre monde. On m'a dit qu'elle détestait le noir, et que son père avait voulu respecter au moins ça, au moins maintenant, respecter sa fille dans la mo... Je suis encore incapable de le dire...

Elle était habillée d'une robe toute blanche, ses cheveux lâches, comme ce soir là. Et son cercueil était décoré de roses blanches, couleur qui allait à merveille avec son teint de poupée. Son père fit un discourt très émouvant, dans lequel il s'excusait d'avoir été un mauvais père, qu'il regrettait tout ses actes, et qu'il aurait tellement voulu que la mort n'emporte pas sa fille aussi vite. Des larmes ont coulé sur ses joues creuses. Il regrettait maintenant ses actes. Maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, sa femme, l'amour de sa vie et à présent sa fille qu'il n'aura pas su garder près de lui... J'appris qu'elle était atteinte de leucémie, et qu'elle était destinée à vivre une vie courte. Son père regrettait que le temps ne l'ai rattrapé avant l'heure, mais surtout qu'il aurait dû rendre cette vie si courte plus radieuse que jamais. Voila pourquoi elle disait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps, qu'elle semblait toujours pressée, comme si elle avait peur que quelque chose ne la rattrape... Renshô était présent à la cérémonie, des larmes coulant sur son visage mate, grave et silencieux, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Kozue, couchée dans son lit blanchâtre. La cérémonie se termina rapidement, tout comme l'aurait voulu Kozue, n'aimant pas les grosses cérémonies barbantes et à rallonge.

* * *

Ça fait deux mois qu'elle est partie. Que son sourire est envolé parmi les anges. Grâce à Kuroko, j'ai réussi à surmonter tout ça, même si deux semaines après les funérailles, je n'étais toujours pas revenu en cours. Mais mon tendre Kuroko m'apporte les leçons, m'aide à comprendre. Il est patient, je l'aime plus que tout.

Tous les jours je passe la voir, sur sa colline en face de la mer, je lui rapporte des nouvelles du procès de son assassin, un récidiviste, un ex détenu, libéré le jour même. Envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique pour schizophrénie. Kozue, si tu savais comme tu me manque, que je regrette d'avoir eu un comportement si... Je me suis comporté comme un gros con, je le sais. Chaque fois que je vais la voir, Kuroko vient avec moi, sinon je sais que je partirais pour une crise de larme. Je ne sais pas si elle les reçoit, mais j'envoie tous les jours des excuses dans des bouteilles de lait à la fraise vide, en espérant qu'elle les reçoives un jour, là haut, dans le ciel, et que ces bouteilles là, ne soient pas perdues comme sa vie si courte.

Fin

* * *

Voilà la fin... Bah, si elle ne vous a pas plus, faites le remarques dans les reviews, un avis ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec Ravan-chama !


End file.
